Lee Min-ho
thumb|252px Lee Min-ho (* 22. Juni 1987 in Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seoul, Südkorea) ist ein südkoreanischer Sänger, Schauspieler und Model. 2009 erlangte er zum ersten Mal mit seiner Rolle als Gu Jun-pyo in dem Drama Boys Over Flowers weitreichende Berühmtheit und Beliebheit in Asien. Mit der Rolle gewann er bei den 45. Baeksang Arts Awards den Best New Actor Award. Weiterhin ist er bekannt für seine Hauptrollen in City Hunter (2011) und The Heirs (2013). 2015 übernahm er zum ersten Mal eine Hauptrolle in einem Film, Gangnam Blues. Im Jahr 2016 spielte er zum ersten Mal in einem chinesischproduzierten Film mit, Bounty Hunters. Im selben Jahr war er in dem Drama The Legend of the Blue Sea zu sehen. Momentan ist Lee Min-ho 29 Jahre alt. Durch den Erfolg in seinen Dramen, den er in ganz Asien erreicht hat, machte ihn zu einem Top Hallyu Star. Leben vor seiner Karriere Lee Min-ho wurde in Seoul, Südkorea geboren. Als Kind hoffte er, einmal ein professioneller Fußballspieler zu werden. Er wurde für das Jugendfußballteam des südkoreanischen Managers und ehemaligen professionellen Spielers Cha Bum-kun ausgewählt, doch durch eine Verletzung, die er sich in der 5. Klasse der Grundschule zugezogen hatte, konnte er nicht daran teilnehmen. In seinem 2. High School Jahr wandte Lee Min-ho sich der Schauspielerei zu. Seinen Abschluss an der Konkuk University machte er in Film und Kunst. 2006-2008: Karrierebeginn Lee Min-ho begann seine Karriere durch ein Vorsprechen und bekam Nebenrollen in mehreren Dramen, wie zum Beispiel Nonstop 5 und Recipe of Love. Seine offizielle Debütrolle als Schauspieler hatte er im Jahr 2003 in der Serie Secret Campus von EBS. Zu Beginn seiner Karriere trat er unter dem Namen Lee Min auf, weil seine Agentur fand, dass sein Name zu gewöhnlich war. Das Problem war allerdings, dass sein Künstlername genauso wie das koreanische Wort imin gesprochen und geschrieben wird, welches "immigration" bedeutet. Das machte es schwer für ihn, bei Suchergebnissen im Internet zu erscheinen. Deshalb benutzt er seitdem wieder seinen richtigen Namen. 2006 musste Lee Min-ho seine Karriere wegen eines ernsten Autounfalls pausieren. Lee was severely injured and spent several months bedridden.1 Upon recovery, Lee received his first leading role in the high-school drama Mackerel Run in 2007, but the series was reduced to only eight episodes due to low viewership ratings.4 In 2008 he appeared in various roles on television (dramas Get Up and I Am Sam) and two movies, Public Enemy Returns and Our School's E.T.. During the shooting of the latter he became good friends with actor Kim Su-ro, who later praised him on a variety show: "I recognize a star when I see one. When I was doing Our School's E.T., I knew that Lee Min-ho would become one of the top actors in the country".5 2009-2012: Durchbruch Lee's breakthrough came in 2009 with the lead role of Gu Jun-pyo in KBS's Boys Over Flowers, the Korean adaptation of the popular Japanese television drama Hana Yori Dango, which was based on the popular Shōjo manga Boys Over Flowers (花より男子 Hana Yori Dango). Competition for the leading role was very intense and Lee only got to know he was cast from the newspapers.6 The series attracted high viewership ratings and buzz throughout South Korea during its broadcast,7 and created another Korean Wave throughout Asia which made Lee a household name and Hallyu star.89 Dubbed as the 20 billion won CF King, Lee's new-found popularity gained him many endorsement deals.10 In 2010, Lee starred in the romantic comedy Personal Taste, in which he played an ambitious perfectionist young architect who poses as a gay man to become roommates with a young woman, leading to romantic complications. When asked about why he chose the role during an interview he responded "I think I would do a better job playing heavy and more defined roles when I am older. I think "Personal Taste" was perfect because it is bright, cheerful but you can also laugh and cry over it as well."11 In 2011, he played the titular character in action drama City Hunter, which was loosely based on Tsukasa Hojo's popular manga. The drama was a commercial success across Asia, and contributed to Lee's growing popularity, most notably in Japan, Philippines, China,1213 and parts of Europe.14 He participated in a popular Chinese variety show Happy Camp in December 2011.15 On April 6, 2012, Lee announced on his Facebook page that he would appear in a new drama called Faith. The historical/medical drama aired from August to October 2012. Despite garnering viewership ratings around the 10% range, Faith was a commercial flop due to its high budget.16 2013-heute: Internationale Berühmtheit Privates Er hat eine ältere Schwester, Lee Yong-jung, welche die Geschäftsführerin (CEO) von MYM Entertainment, Lee Min-hos momentaner Plattenfirma, ist. Von 2011 bis 2012 befand er sich mit Schauspielerin Park Min-young, neben der er die Hauptrolle in City Hunter gespielt hatte, in einer Beziehung. Lee Min-ho begann Anfang 2015, die südkoreanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin, Bae Suzy, zu daten. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1987 Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Model Kategorie:29 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Juni